Luck?
by AgentOrange8b
Summary: This is a series of one-shots, some based on head canons, others just my own ideas. Enjoy!
1. Luck?

**This is just a short fic based off of a picture a friend showed me. R&R please! Disclaimer: I own none of PJO or HoO **

**(This is all in Percy's POV, and they're on the Argo II, and let's just say this happened sometime before they got to Rome)**

**Rating this T just in case - for slight use of language.**

We were all on deck discussing plans for when we landed in Rome when Jason sauntered up, his eyes looking more dilated than usual. We all turned except Nico, who was captured by Jason from behind.

At first no one spoke. His arms wrapped around Nico and the stupid grin on his face were enough to keep us stunned for a few seconds. "Isss okay, Nico my boy," he slurred, erupting into a fit of totally un-Jason like giggles. He sounded like a four year old. Definitely wasted. On a ship in the air in the middle of the night though, I'm pretty sure even Annabeth didn't know how.

"Jason," Hazel spoke up, not exactly looking confused like the rest of us. More like pissed. "Get. Your hands. Off. My brother."

Jason started to pull away, (painstakingly slowly, but still away) but when Nico shot Hazel a grateful look Jason smirked and hugged the poor boy even tighter. Nico looked mortified. "Didn't I tell you before never to -" Jason interrupted, laughing much louder than necessary, then lowered his voice to a whisper. "I bet you wish I was him right now." Call me crazy, but it looked like Jason glanced in my direction for a second before Nico turned a deep shade of red. I couldn't tell if it was out of embarrassment of anger. Both probably.

I guess the others knew something about Nico that I didn't, because no one spoke. Hazel looked ready to kill. Annabeth had that look in her eyes. The one that meant she was thinking, piecing things together. Of course Frank was so openly lost, though he tried to help by restraining Hazel, and Piper was both seething and sympathetic at the same time somehow. Probably wondering why her boyfriend had his arms around another … guy. Leo was no where to be seen.

Whoa wait. Backtrack. Was .. could Jason be … nah. Never mind. He liked Piper way too much. Well I was stumped, but Annabeth seemed to have it all figured out. If she really did, she didn't bother to tell me.

"Hhhey Nico," Jason taunted, pulling at Nico's hair, still with one arm wrapped around the kid's waist. Nico took this as a chance to try and break free, but even drunk Jason was pretty strong. "Niiiicoooooo," he called again, a bit louder. Nico looked like he was about to be sick. "How about … we go for a little ride. We can go see how ghost king you are in bed. Just pretend I'm P-" Nico was able to twist enough to elbow him in the gut, but he really paled over whatever Jason was about to say. Maybe Nico had a crush on Piper and not Annabeth.

It sounded pretty unlikely, but you never knew with that kid. Before Hazel could break free of Franks grasp and wreck the whole ship trying to get Jason, Piper spoke up with just enough charmspeak to get everyone to freeze. "Guys, let's not get too … hasty. We'll work this out. Now Jason, _please_ let go of Nico." It sounded more like a 'you'll be hearing about this later' kind of threat.

Against his will, he let go of Nico, who didn't stop to wait for instructions before running below deck looking like he needed to go kill some dead people to get all of his anger out.

Piper was probably about to call him back, but thought better of it. She turned back to Jason, but as soon as she opened her mouth he opened his and released a wave of puke worthy of Poseidon. As soon as it all left him he collapsed. Right into it, naturally. The girls (Piper and Annabeth, anyway) gasped when his head hit the ground. But to be honest, I thought he should be immune to head trauma by now, considering how many battles he'd spent knocked out on the floor.

I only groaned, and Frank shared my look. This probably meant we had to carry his drunk, puke covered, unconscious ass down a whole flight of stars without dropping him lest we face the wrath of Piper, and the only person heavier than him on this ship was Frank.

I scooted away quietly, inching towards the stars, but Annabeth grabbed my arm with a silent warning. Hazel finally stormed away, and Frank went after her. I gaped at his retreating body. "You let him go? He's like, the strongest one here and you expect me to carry this," I motioned with both arms to Jason, "and take it all the way to its room without getting its guts all over me?"

"_His_ not _its_," Piper said, giving me a pointed glare. I rolled my eyes. "How about I go talk to Nico instead, see how he's holding up?"

"No," Annabeth said almost immediately. "You get Jason. Someone has to."

"What about Coach Hedge? He doesn't do anything!"

"Quit complaining. You're a son of Poseidon, not Aphrodite. You'll figure something out." She glanced apologetically towards Piper. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Just clean him up. Piper and I … oh Piper and I are going to go and find Valdez." There was a bit of a glint in her eye. I figured that it most likely wasn't a good thing for Leo. I sent a silent prayer to the gods for his sake.

Once they were gone, I crouched by Jason and sighed. I figured I might as well clean him up first. A little salt water never hurt anyone. But of course nothing ever goes my way. It took me a minute of trying to summon a wave to realize we were hundreds of feet in the air flying over Europe. Great. Wonderful. Fantastic! JUst my luck. No wait, not my luck. Luck doesn't exist in the life of demigods. Especially this demigod. I would've found a way to send an entire seven course meal in one offering for a bit of my old man's help about now.

**And that's it. Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. I Should've Seen That Coming

**So I've decided to turn this into a series of one-shots, which'll all take place on the Argo II unless I say otherwise. I don't know how often I'll be able to update, it just depends on how long it takes me to finish each one, but I'll try to update at least once every other week if not more often. This one took me a while but it's pretty long for a one-shot Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

Annabeth POV (She may be a little OOC cuz I'm not too familiar with her thoughts but I tried my best.)

I knew Percy could be a little simple-minded at times, but I never thought he was stupid.

"What _is_ that?" he asked, startling me as I was coming up the stairs. I whipped around, thinking he was talking about something behind me, but we were alone. Was there something on me? I glanced down at my clothes and again, nothing. I stopped and rolled my eyes. He was probably going to start laughing and shout "made you look!" Gods I felt stupid.

But he was still staring. I looked at him quizzically. "What is what?" He was gaping at my hands … but all I had was a mug ...

I walked up to him and rested a hand on his forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"Of course not," he said. "I just don't know what … I've never seen one of those before."

"One of _what?_" I was starting to get irritated.

"That thing in your hands!" he exclaimed, waving his arms over his head.

I lifted my mug. "This?" He nodded violently. I took a step backward. "Percy … your mom collects these. It's just a mug …"

He took it from my hands and started examining it like it was some sort of ancient artifact rather than a common household object. Leo appeared behind me shouting "Golly gee!" and knocked me into the wall on his way to Percy. He snatched the mug from Percy's hands, splashing half of its contents onto the steps. Leo turned to me with wide eyes. "What _is_ this?" _Not Leo too_, I thought.

I sighed. "Okay guys, whatever game you're -"

"What's a game?" Percy asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah," Leo agreed. "And what's the stuff inside this thing? Liquid fire?" He stuck his fingers into my tea. So much for a relaxing drink on the deck.

"What? No. It's -"

Percy cut me off again. "Whoa! I could power wash my hair with this!" Before I could even ask what he meant, he took the mug back from Leo and dumped it onto his head. I watched in disbelief as he screamed and ran back up the steps like a madman. I looked at Leo accusingly. "What is going on?"

He shrugged, tossed the mug - which Percy had handed bcd to him before bolting - behind him and sauntered away, heading back down the second flight of steps toward the engine room like nothing had happened. The mug shattered as it hit the ground.

I was tempted to follow Leo and demand answers, because if there's one thing I hate it's being in the dark about things. But I needed to talk to Piper about something, so I left the glass on the stairs and continued up.

As soon as I got above deck Jason swooped down, almost sending me sprawling back down the staircase. I looked up ad he was flying about the deck … tearing holes in the sails and cutting up the rigging with his sword. I looked around and sure enough, he wasn't the only one behaving strangely. Piper was in one corner trying to charmspeak what looked like a wooden crate. There was a dragon snaked across the deck, which I could only assume was Frank. He was trying to talk to Festus, even though he was a mechanical dragon. And Hazel … well, at least she was just sitting there. Since she was the only one acting remotely normal, I approached her. "Hey, Hazel -"

"Shh."

Did she just shush me? "Um … do you know -"

"Shh!" I noticed for the first time that her eyes were closed and she was in a meditating position. She cracked open one eye and looked up at me. "I'm trying to lay and egg," she whispered.

This was all going from crazy to weird. Had they all been cursed by Mr. D? It was a possibility, the way they were all acting. But then why wasn't I affected? And hadn't our offering been enough? I mean, it could just be me, but an entire ship filled with treasure and diet Pepsi seems like plenty. I was starting to get really deep in thought when Leo came racing over. On fire.

"Leo!" I shouted as he went tumbling across the deck. Frank turned around, still a dragon, and breathed fire across the way at Leo. Of course it didn't affect him, but it did affect the rest of the ship. Hazel abandoned her "nest" of old newspapers and joined Piper at the bow. Together they ran to the edge and jumped overboard. I didn't have time to call after them. I had to dodge a flaming plank of wood before it decapitated me. Jason flew over to me and lifted me up into the air above the Argo II, carrying me right above Frank and dropping me onto his scaly back. This was getting way out of control.

Just before I touched down onto the dragon, Frank changed forms, turning into an eagle. Let me just say, falling onto your butt from ten feet in the air is not a pleasant experience. I was lucky I didn't break my tailbone. Frank flew over the side of the boat and changed into a swordfish at the last second before plunging into the ocean. Why was everyone jumping overboard?

Coach Hedge hadn't even come up to see what all the commotion was. And the ship was on fire! What was up with that?

I ran to the helm and started putting defenses up just in case something decided to attack in the midst of all this madness. With our luck, it was a great possibility. I couldn't afford to freak out, though, with the rest of the team in disarray, so i made a quick mental list.

1) Hazel and Piper jumped over board

2) Frank jumped overboard

3) Percy disappeared

4) Jason disappeared

5) Coach was no where to be seen

Okay, that was five out of seven demigods and one "chaperone." Who was I missing?

Oh. Leo. He was still running around on fire. That made seven including me. Now it was a question of what to do next now that the ship was on fire and everyone was either underwater or screaming or gone altogether.

"Think, Annabeth!" I told myself out loud. It was nearly impossible to with Leo shouting "Team Leo wins!" every ten seconds.

I don't know why but I was only just starting to feel the heat of the ship … which didn't seem to actually be burning, just being consumed by flames. In fact … nothing was really messed up except for a few crates that had been knocked over. Even I wasn't burning. It felt more like a really hot summer day. Why was that?

In my moment of confusion, Leo dashed past me and joined the rest of the crew in the Atlantic. So now I was alone. Confused, clueless, and alone. Suspicious too, to be honest. There was Dionysus insane, and there was … whatever this was.

Now that Leo was gone, everything was quiet, save for the crackle of the fire and the slow, quiet lull of the ocean's waves hitting the side of the boat. Speaking of the fire … I went over to the side of the ship with the most flames and extended my hand. Surprise, surprise. It was fake. Of course it was. I should've seen that coming.

Somehow, in the middle of the ocean, they'd created it. I realized this was all some ridiculous, unproductive, useless, crazy prank. Their sick idea of a joke. I laughed out loud - not because I found this funny - and I didn't mind one bit that it sounded insane. The only question I didn't have answered was Coach Hedge. He would never have sat idle while this all went on. And even if he'd somehow agreed to it, he would've been in all the action, not his room. So where was he?

I sighed and lifted my hands to my face. I really didn't see the point in all this.

"Not funny guys!" I shouted at the water. None of them responded, of course. I didn't have very many options though. I could jump into the water after them. That would probably surprise them. I leaned over the side of the ship, peering into the water trying to get a glimpse of movement or anything, really. It was futile of course. If they were hiding they were most likely underneath the ship. I was just thinking that I should go back to my room and wait for them instead, but my decision was made fore me. Something, or rather someone, launched me over the edge. I screamed as I fell, which I admit I'm not proud of, since I really should've see that coming. I held my breath, bracing myself for the impact. It was actually a lot less painful than I'd anticipated. Probably Percy's doing.

I wasn't sure he'd giving me any kind of air pocket though, so I didn't dare try breathing. Or opening my eyes for that matter. I felt pretty underwater.

I swam to the surface and wiped the water out of my eyes. When I looked around, I was only about ten feet from the ship. It was easy to forget just how grand it was when you spent every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week aboard it. Granted it had only been a few days, but seeing the same blue sea and the same blueish sky and the same variety of monsters made it feel like much longer.

So now that I was stuck in the water with no watt back onto the ship -

"Annabeth!?" someone shouted. I squinted up at the ship, wondering if I had just imagined that, but then came -

"What in the name of Poseidon are you doing down there?"

It was definitely Percy. Leo joined him, followed by Jason and Piper, then Frank and Hazel. The concern on their faces was annoyingly convincing. I decided I'd humor them. "Oh, y'know," I called up as best as I could. It wasn't the easiest thing, trying to shout while treading water, and I wanted to make sure they heard me. "Just looking out. I thought I, uh … saw something. And I jumped in." I chuckled uneasily. That was _the _worst improvising ever. Athena would not be proud. "Guess I wasn't thinking, silly me."

They were all staring at me strangely. Anger bubbled up inside me. Who's idea was it to make a fool out of me? Probably Leo. I made a mental note to strangle that little handyman later.

"Well?" I shouted. "Are you going to help me up?"

Jason flew down and hauled me back onto the ship. The fake fire was gone. Everything was back to its original position. For the most part anyway. There was still a stray crate.

"Any way you can help me dry faster, Seaweed Brain?" I joked.

He shook his head.

"You can dry yourself though," I countered._ This is your fault, _I wanted to add. It was the least he could've done.

"That just … happens," he said. I inwardly rolled my eyes. We all stood there awkwardly for about thirty seconds before I got fed up and pushed past them all and went below deck to shower and change.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Or should I say usual. "Normal" didn't belong in a demigod's vocabulary. "Typical" maybe, but never "ordinary."

I stayed in my room most of the day, experimenting with different programs on Daedalus's laptop. Partly because there wasn't much else to do. Mainly because anytime I left the room everyone got quiet.

Went to the mess hall for a snack; Hazel and Leo stopped eating and started whispering, watching me until I left.

Went up to the deck for some fresh air; same scenario with Jason and Piper.

Walked down the hallway headed back to my room; Frank nearly gave himself a concussion trying to avoid me.

After a little debate with myself, I decided to follow him. Get some answers. I'd never tell it to his face, but he was the softest of the seven when he wasn't in combat. Coach would call him a marshmallow.

Frank didn't notice me at first, but when he did, he sped up. I'd never noticed how long the hallways were until now. By the time we'd gotten to the stables we were both out of breath. "What is going on?" I demanded harshly. I didn't want to yell in case anyone came to his aid.

"I - uh - I," he stuttered. "The thing is …" He paused.

"Yes?"

And then he was gone. Well, not gone, but instead of a six foot five **(A/N: Just guessing his height)** sixteen year old Asian Canadian son of Mars, a two-inch tall lime green salamander was scuttling beneath my feet towards the exit. He was gone down the hallway by the time I was close enough to close the door. I cursed and slammed it shut. I wouldn't let myself cry though. Out of frustration, of course, not because I was upset. I mean I was upset but … never mind. I really needed a glass of water.

… Water. Water! Percy! Surely he'd tell me something.

I ran down the hallway past the engine room and up the stairs to the commons hall. I burst into his room expecting him to be lazing around or something, but he wasn't. I checked his bathroom, not even considering that the might be on the toilet until the last second.

But he wasn't there either. Odd.

I ended up scouring the whole ship with no results. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen anyone. They couldn't all just disappear like that again. Frank must've alerted them.

I screamed in frustration and pulled my hair. _Calm down, Annabeth,_ I told my self again. Maybe if I snuck around they'd think it was safe to come out. That seemed as good a plan as any. I tiptoed down the hall, heading towards the dining room. All the while I thought about the word "tiptoe". I mean, when you tiptoe, you don't really go on the tips of your toes. You just walk quietly. So who decided to call it that? It only really happened in cartoons.

Anyhow, I was almost there when I heard a door crack open. Frank's door. I hid behind the wall by the stairs and watched. I could had a pretty good vantage point from there without being seen. Hazel peeked out of Frank's room, looked around, then dashed out and went quietly into the dining room. Golden opportunity. No pun intended.

I thought twice, though, when my hand was almost on the dining room door. If I was prepared this time, catching Frank would be a lot easier. I stepped backward and turned quietly to Frank's door. I turned the doorknob and walked in, closing it firmly behind me.

"I thought you were -" Frank started, but he shrieked when he turned around and saw me instead of his girlfriend.

I glared at him, knowing he found it intimidating. There was a time when I'd envied Thalia's blue eyes, but gray ones turned out to make up quite nicely for my blonde hair. "Talk."

He looked like he was having quite the debate with himself. Finally, he blurted, "It was all Percy's idea!"

Percy? Not Leo?

"Why?" I demanded.

"I don't know! He just said he was kind of bored and we all agreed so this happened!" Reading my mind he added, "Hedge was … um … busy."

I went from confused to outraged to curious in a matter of seconds. "You're going to tell everyone to meet in the mess hall, pronto."

He stood there, opening and closing his mouth like he was still a koi fish.

"That means now!"

"How -"

"I don't know, use the intercom or something. I don't care how, just do it."

He scrambled out, then came back in and looked at me.

"What?"

"How …"

"Oh." I sighed. "Come on."

We went to the deck and used Leo's speaker system to tell everyone to meet up.

I made sure we were the last ones in. I actually made Frank go in first. He shuffled in with his head hung low. It wasn't until the door opened up all the way, revealing me, that they understood what had happened. "Aw Frank," Leo whined. "C'mon!"

I gave him a look and he shut up. Percy was trying really hard to avoid eye contact. Since they were all huddled in the center of the room, I stalked around them, giving them each a cold stare. "Anyone care to explain?"

Percy stepped forward, arms raised in surrender. "Look Annabeth, it was just a harmless -"

"Harmless? Harmless!? How is pushing me over the side of a ship harmless? How is leaving the ship unoccupied and completely vulnerable harmless? Do you even know what harmless means? We could've been attacked! Kato could've easily sent another one of her monsters after us! Any number of enemies could've found us! So explain to this very confused daughter of the goddess of wisdom what harmless means to you."

This time Leo stepped up, but I didn't even give him a chance to speak. ""How'd you do it, Valdez? That fire was pretty neat, huh? I bet you're _so _proud of yourself. What about Hedge? Bribed him with a couple of DVD's?"

"I got it from the Stolls -" he started.

"Oh the Stolls? Because they're the most trustworthy demigods i know. Leo, what if that fire had been real? They know you're not combustable. You know they love a good prank. Imagine if that had been real and you couldn't get things under control. Did you stop to think about the ship? What about your friends?" I turned to Jason. "And you. Of all people, you agreed to this?"

"I didn't -"

"Was it Piper? Did she charmspeak you?"

"No, I -"

"What then?"

"Annabeth! Calm down!" Piper shouted. "Take a seat, and talk to us." Against my will, I walked over to the table. Percy tried to pull out a chair for me but I slapped his hands away. I sat down and took a deep breath. I tried to calm my nerves, I really did, but it wasn't easy, even with Piper's words.

Unexpectedly, Hazel spoke up and said, "How about I explain what happened." And I let her.

According to Hazel, the previous night, while I had been on guard duty with Coach Hedge, Percy had announced that, even thought the ocean was his element, he was getting bored of sailing. Everyone else had agreed, which matched up with what Frank had said. Leo had suggested playing a prank, and it was actually Piper who had needed the most convincing. I felt a little guilty for accusing her like that. After they'd come up with a plan, all that was left to do was put it into play. Like Leo said, they'd used prank fire to set the ship ablaze, and had actually give Coach an overdose of sleep medicine from the Hypnos cabin to put him asleep for the rest of the day. I would've stopped her to lecture on the utter carelessness of the idea, but Piper must have seen it coming because she gave me a warning glance.

Hazel continued, saying that they'd all agreed to act ridiculous when I came around, and after the fire they would jump overboard and Percy would launch them all back up while Jason pushed me over. Then they all acted as if nothing had happened and I was the one going crazy. The rest of the day they avoided me and treated me like a pariah just to annoy me because they knew I hated not knowing things.

"Why me?" I asked when she was finished.

"Because," Piper said. "You were the only one who wasn't present when we decided it."

"What about Hedge?"

"Death by Satyr isn't the most dignified way to go," Leo said.

"And you thought death by Annabeth was?"

"Can't we all just forgive each other and eat dinner?" Percy asked.

I pursed my lips. I wanted to say of course not. I definitely wouldn't be letting this go easy, but I had enough stress as it was. "As long as Valdez here goes and wakes Hedge. Then takes the night shift with him."

Leo's jaw dropped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just pin this on me! I can't - If … It was Frank who gave him the medicine!"

"Me?" Just that statement had made Frank scared out of his mind.

"Don't bring him into this," I said.

Leo cursed under his breath and made a show of smoking his way out of the room.

I hadn't expected him to agree so easily … I guess either way was fine.

After dinner, we all retired to our rooms. I knew something was wrong as soon as I walked in. It took me a second to notice that my pillow, my bed spread, my … just about every surface in my room, was spray painted with either "Team Leo" or "All duh ladies luv Leo". Even … even my laptop.

I ran over to it and opened it up. But when I tried to log on, my password was denied. How …

I clicked _password hint._

_Good luck, Ms. Wise Girl -TeamLeo 3 _

I definitely should've seen that one coming.

**Thanks so much for reading, I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. It's late and I don't feel like reading it over. **


End file.
